cubetoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mailbag 2
This is the very first Mailbag, which Sceb actually answered an email. Transcript is sitting at his desk with his chair turned around, facing the camera. SCEB: Hey everybody Sceb here. Let's see if we got any real emails since the last mailbag. turns around in his chair to face the computer. Camera zooms in on screen. clicks, the camera reverts to behind the desk, looking at the computer. SCEB: aloud: stops reading at the word awesome to talk. SCEB: Wow, so like you're saying I'm awesome because you're comparing me to somebody else who's awesome. That's pretty nice of you. Yeah I've been to Homestarrunner and I've got to say that is one amazing website. I don't think we're anywhere near that level yet. I mean, I have a funny feeling to say that those guys don't throw something together at 3:30 in the morning, the day their supposed to come out. appears in the background looking extremely tired SCEB: Maybe one day we'll get to that level of quality and superior animation, but that could be a while. Hey, thanks for the compliment though. starts reading the email from where he left off. SCEB: Yeah, I had a feeling this question would come around sooner or later, I just didn't think in the 1st email. screen cuts away to a scroll with a picture of a [[space chicken] on it.] SCEB: You see ~*Dyda*~ all space chickens are inherently telekinetic. That means I can move stuff with moving it around with my mind. It's great for things like snowball battles, because you don't get as cold as fast, but it has its disadvantages. For example, it has a really limited range and I could only lift half of my body weight,which kind of ruins my plan to throw Fred across the room. SC has the same powers I do, but uh. back to Sceb at the computer. SCEB: Between you and me my powers are a whole lot stronger. Thanks for the question. Let's see what else we have. clicks, the camera reverts to behind the desk, looking at the computer. SCEB: aloud SCEB: Huh. I guess I never thought about that, but I would have to pick one I would say Pinky. I mean he's the only one who I remember actually succeeded taking over the world. Plus, if you remember that one episode when we learned he was telekinetic, just like me. OK that wraps it up for today. Now I got to dump this bowl of Guacamole on Fred's head. Don't ask why. two windows appear inviting the viewer to email Sceb or return to the main page. Beyond The Mailbag Email Dr. M: To Sceb, how long has it been since u have done a movie review because they r so awesome and funny just like everyone at fredthemonkey.com, except SC who is a DS stealing rotten biscuit. By the way has Mr. D told u about an evil twin brother. I was just wondering cuz it seems that there should be something out of the ordinary about him apart from being really smart. My final question, why is everyone living with u not dead cuz u r a werewolf and i thought u would have killed somebody by now. Sceb: Hey Doc, Just out of curiosity, where did you get your Ph D? I’m just wondering, because clearly whatever school it was just hands out doctrines to anyone on the street. Did you just have to give them money and they handed you a Photoshopped diploma or something? Anyway, it’s been a few months since I’ve done a movie review. I don’t know why you couldn’t have just looked that up yourself… Mr. D hasn’t mentioned any evil twin, but I imagine if he had one the guy would be awesome, and probably wear sunglasses. And he would think math sucks. Chances are good that he has no twin, though, because the guy is as boring as vanilla yogurt. And not the sweet kind, either. That crappy vanilla yogurt that has no added preservatives or artificial flavoring. Who eats yogurt without artificial flavoring, honestly? Then all you can taste is the horrible yogurt flavor. Finally, I don’t attack the people around the house when I’m in Wolf-Chicken form, because if I accidentally passed on the werewolf gene to Fred, can you imagine how much that would suck? Let me know what hospital you’re a doctor at so I can never go there, okay? Easter Eggs Click the guacamole bowl to see Sceb's guacamole recipe Trivia *This is the first Mailbag with a clickable Easter egg. *This is the first Mailbag with an email. External Links Mailbag 2 Sceb's Splendorificazing Guacamolé Recipe Beyond the Mailbag